Stan is put to the Test
by Shadowgate
Summary: Stan Marsh and his friends meet up with Johnny Test and his family.


STAN IS PUT TO THE TEST

BY SHADOWGATE

…

What happens when Stan Marsh needs a boost of confidence in his relationship with Wendy Testaburger? Well in this story he gets advice from Johnny Test.

…

Stan and his friends were playing football near Stark's Pond.

The teams were divided up.

Stan

Kyle

Wendy

Vs.

Craig

Kenny

Cartman

Clyde backed out since he'd been depressed over the recent passing of his mother and he decided to watch. Wendy insisted she be allowed to play because it would be sexist to exclude her and Stan pushed to let her play as well.

After 15 minutes Stan, Wendy, and Kyle beat the opposing team. Token and Nicole sat watching and Kyle's anger seeing them together motivated him to play hard on the football field.

Token and Nicole left after the game and soon Cartman noticed a spaceship like pod sitting over near the pond.

Cartman said "hey look at that."

Craig said "oh shit Cartman don't go near it."

Well everybody went near it. They looked at some writing on the pod and Stan asked "what does it say?"

Kyle replied "Doctor Alphonse Mephisto."

Craig said "oh shit don't mess with it."

Right after Craig demanded nobody mess with it Cartman hit a red button and a door opened. A powerful vacuum pulled Stan, Craig, Kyle, Wendy, Cartman, and Kenny into the ship and the ship took off.

They flew into outer space in about an hour Stan looked out the window and said "look at that little yellow star."

Kyle said "that's the sun Stan and you see that big blue planet? That's Neptune!"

Stan said "oh shit Cartman you just had to hit that fucking red button didn't you?"

Craig was pissed off and said "well here we go again."

Cartman turned to Craig and said "relax Craig we're not in Peru."

Craig turned to Cartman and gave him a dirty look and says "that's because we're over one billion miles away from the earth itself you fat ass bastard."

30 minutes later they stumbled upon a small solid cold planet.

Kyle said "hey look it's Pluto."

Craig slapped himself and said "Goddamn it!"

Stan said "um Craig when we get back to Earth we'll by you dinner at IHOP to make this up to you."

Kenny points out "hey look there's a planet parallel to Earth."

THEY FOUND THE PLANET BEHIND PLUTO THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE EARTH. MUCH SPECULATION ABOUT SUCH A PLANET OR ANOTHER SOLAR SYSTEM EXISTING BEHIND PLUTO HAD GONE ON FOR YEARS.

Kyle says "hey we're moving into the planet into what appears to be the Northeastern part of America. This looks exactly like Earth."

Craig asked "when the hell can we get back to the other Earth?"

Kyle and Stan gave Craig funny looks.

They soon landed right in the middle of a neighborhood.

When they all got out they saw a blond kid who was taller than they were and had a brown dog who was even taller.

Johnny Test asked "where did you all come from?"

Kyle answered "we came from a planet called Earth that looks exactly like this planet."

After they all introduce themselves Craig said "I can't believe your dog talks."

Dukey said "well thanks to DNA alterations just about anything can be possible."

Kyle said "hey do you think that with DNA alterations you could make Cartman thin?"

Cartman gets pissed off and squeals "I'm not fat I'm big boned."

Johnny tells Cartman "well we can use DNA to slim down your bone size."

Everybody but Cartman laughs.

All of a sudden Bling Bling Boy comes in a giant vehicle with large mechanical legs in yet another pitiful attempt to get Susan Test.

Johnny says "oh Goddamn it not again" and then Eugene aka BB-Boy says "it is I Bling Bling Boy here on a mission to get" Johnny cuts him off and says "blah blah give it up Eugene."

Eugene's right mechanical leg moves forward and crushes Kenny.

Johnny yells "OH MY GOD BLING BLING BOY KILLED KENNY!"

Dukey yells "YOU BASTARD!"

All of a sudden Eugene's mother came running down the street yelling "EUGENE YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER!"

Eugene screamed and took off in his machine heading for home.

His mother chased after him and Stan said "what the fuck just happened?"

Cartman said "Goddamn that woman was bitchy and ugly no wonder he fucking ran even though he had that vehicle and was fairly safe in it shit that bitch was uglier than Kyle's mom."

Kyle said "don't call my mom ugly you fat piece of crap."

Johnny jumps in and says "you all don't fight because you're all friends."

Johnny tells his sisters about his new friends that came in a space ship and crashed.

Susan and Mary Test come out and say they can repair the space ship but they'll need a day. When Hugh Test hears about this he freaks out like he does over everything.

He agrees to let them stay the night with Johnny. When they get a tour of the lab Cartman cries tears of joy "I'm so happy."

Craig moans "if I could get back home to Earth and in the town of South Park I'd be so happy."

Stan puts his hand on Craig's shoulder and says "try to calm down Craig."

Craig smiles and says "I do like hanging out with you guys but I'm not thrilled about some of the repercussions."

Stan says "we care about you Craig and we will look out for your safety."

Craig turns to Stan and says "you were always a strong leader in your pack of what was four and now is three due to the untimely death of Kenny McCormick."

Cartman is so excited and he says "wow this turbo charged backpack is so awesome."

Cartman flies around the lab and crashes head first into the wall.

Kyle yells "GOOD JOB FAT ASS!"

Later that night they all sit down and have dinner. Hugh had to make extra meat loaf for everyone but he sure didn't mind.

That night when they all went to bed Stan had trouble sleeping. He got up and sat in Johnny's living room. Johnny and Dukey sensed something was up so they followed him out to their living room.

Johnny asked "Stan what are you so bummed out about?"

Stan says "well I'm concerned about Wendy she's my girlfriend and I sense I might lose her. I feel I am being put to the test. Before we got sucked into that space pod that brought us here I saw anger in Kyle's eyes because he looked at a girl named Nicole who used to be his girlfriend. She started going with a boy named Token when she first moved to South Park and the reason for that is because she heard a rumor that Kyle and Cartman were a gay couple. Then she broke up with Token and Kyle got his chance but then Cartman apparently caused her to leave Kyle and go back to Token. The interesting thing is Wendy once dumped me for Token a while back but then we got back together."

Johnny replied "I take it that this kid Token is still back on your home planet."

Stan answered "yes."

Dukey says "hey Johnny you and Sissy Blakely make quite a couple and you're one year older than Stan so give Stan some advice will you?'

Johnny gets irritated and says "damn it Dukey I don't love her I hate her."

Dukey says "sure" and then Johnny growls at him.

Johnny asked Stan if he had ever been told confidence was a big factor with the ladies and Stan replied "yes as a matter of fact I was told that."

Stan thinks back to the time Kyle's mom started a big war against Canada two years ago and when he was wounded he saw the clitoris that told him about confidence.

As Stan started remembering Johnny said "Stan" and Stan was still in a trance and Johnny said "STAN" and then Stan snapped back to the present time.

Stan said "oh sorry Johnny did you want to say something?"

Johnny said "let's go to bed."

Johnny puts his arm around Stan and walks him back to the guest room.

THE NEXT DAY

Hugh Test is not happy with Johnny and he's also not happy with the South Park kids.

He begins his speech.

"I must say Johnny I'm outraged you had Stan Marsh try unicycling on the roof. You know I don't allow you to do that and I damn sure don't want to be responsible for someone else's child getting hurt."

Johnny looks out the window and says "hey there's an elephant outside."

Hugh says "don't worry about the elephant."

"Furthermore I can't believe you Eric Cartman actually defecated off the side of the roof."

Cartman responds "I'm sorry sir but your meatloaf gave me the runs."

Stan says "um Mister Test there's a pink elephant outside."

Kyle says "the pink elephant has blond spiked hair."

Hugh says "Goddamn it Johnny got transformed into a fucking pink elephant."

Hugh Test runs out to stop potential damage and then Wendy and Kyle both confront Stan.

Wendy asks "Stan Marsh why the fuck would you unicycle on the roof? Do you not fucking realize how fucking dangerous that is?"

Stan says "well I'm sorry Wendy but I've been worried that our relationship is in trouble."

Wendy asked "why are you worried about that?"

Stan answers "well for three reasons. One Token was around. Two seeing you on top of other guys wasn't comforting. Three Kyle just lost his girlfriend to Token. So Wendy for those three reasons I feel like I'm being put to the test."

Wendy replies "I broke it off with Token and I'm back with you and Token is with Nicole. As for me being on top of other guys duh hello Stan I was playing football. Oh and yes Kyle I know it hurt you to lose Nicole oh guess what Stan you and Kyle are NOT two heads on one body you're both separate individuals."

Stan says "thank you Wendy for helping me get my head out of my ass."

Wendy groans and after that Susan and Mary Test come in to inform everyone they fixed the space ship.

Hugh says "that's great girls now could you transform Johnny back into his regular body."

Mary says "he looks better as a pink elephant."

Hugh says "GIRLS!"

Susan says "okay dad okay."

After Johnny is transformed from the pink elephant back to his regular body they all get together and say goodbye to the children of South Park.

Cartman started crying because he had to leave the awesome science lab owned by Susan and Mary Test and Kyle dragged him by his ear like an angry parent dragging their child by the ear across a motherfucking room.

"I don't want to go back home" Cartman cried but Kyle said "Cartman you have to now quit acting like a fucking baby."

Craig was happy to get back on the ship and Stan was just relieved in general.

When they got back home they found out their parents reported them missing. Doctor Mephisto showed up and thanked the children for their incidental volunteering to ride in his space pod.

So ends a tale of an adventure where kids from South Park ended up going where no man has gone before and as for Porkbelly well that town has just as many insane things happen in it as South Park.

THE END


End file.
